The present invention is related to a hand power tool.
From European Patent Disclosure EP 152 564, a hand power tool is known whose disklike tool can be detachably secured to a work spindle for rotational slaving by means of flanges that can be locked in screwable or bayonetlike fashion.
This hand power tool has a fast-action clamping means, with a tension spindle which passes through the work spindle and pulls the outer of the flanges against the disklike tool. The clamping stroke of the tension spindle must be adapted to disklike tools of different thickness, so that an adequate clamping force for fixation of a given tool can be achieved.
Adapting the clamping stroke is complicated and time-consuming.